User talk:Wilco4991
puls Welcome to Redwall wikia Wilco4991, if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: Zaran Rhulain Talk!, :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight 1,2, and 3 :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Dannflow Talk! 00:12, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hello! Ahoy Wilco4991! Im [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 01:27, 8 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around![[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 01:26, 8 December 2008 (UTC) P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Yay! Fourth Place!!! Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Wilco4991! (I've always wanted to say that!!) I am Shieldmaiden. Some suggestions for your page: *You could create you own Redwall Character (Like Sambrook, Dannflow, and yours truly) *You could make a list of Redwall Favorites *You could put some other stuff about you- but nothing too personal, because you never know! Shieldmaiden signing out! --Shieldmaiden Talk! 12:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Unlike you I don't know how to draw anything.Wilco4991 New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC)